Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Kat's Adventure
by ghostgirl911
Summary: Jack Sparrow kidnaps Kat, Elizabeth's older sister, to help lead him to an ancient treasure he has been seeking for years . . .but will they find just gold in the end, or discover eachother? And will they run into the royal navy, who want Jack dead?
1. The Prophecy

Author's Note: Ok, this is my first story, so PLEASE review it and tell me what you think or ideas for what could happen in the story.   
  
I promise to read every review you guys send  
  
And dont be too mad if it takes me a while to update the story, cuz i have school startin in a few days!  
  
I know this first chapter is really really stupid but i promise the next chapter is way better and i have already loaded it onto the site so it will be there by tomorrow!   
  
~*~Prologue~*~  
  
Once, an old fortune-teller made a prophecy about a young girl who would be born with a knowledge of an ancient hidden power that only she could unleash.  
  
When she was born, a series of clues would begin to show themselves to lead her to the mysterious island where it was kept, guarded but the spirits who were bound to it forever.  
  
The power was said to give ultimate strenght and wisdom to whoever held it.   
  
They would rise above the people as their leader, and take over and control the entire world.  
  
People looked everywhere, desperately trying to find the child spoken of in the prophecy, and desperate to be the one to hold it.   
  
Greed drove them to do almost anything.   
  
Many people were killed, children were stolen, and houses were destroyed.  
  
Years went by, and slowly people began to stop caring, or to forget, until the legend was completely lost to mankind.  
  
But then, when the child was born, everyone overlooked her gift, and because it was unnoticed, the girl never knew what she could do. . .  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Ok, I know this first chapter is really boring, but i promise the next one will be better.   
  
And longer.   
  
I just need to show you this so you will understand later. Just hang on for a while. 


	2. Meeting Kat Swann

Author's Note: Ok, here is the next chapter.   
  
It is MUCH more interesting than the last one, and Will and Elizabeth are actually in this one! yay!  
  
And Jack is in this one too!  
  
~*~  
  
Far off in the distance, a man sat in the crow's nest of his ship, looking through a spyglass, trying to find Port Royale on the horizon as he swayed back and forth, hiccuping drunkenly as he swallowed his rum, shouting orders to his crew. This man was the infamous Jack Sparrow, the Pirate Captain of the legendary Black Pearl.  
  
After looking and finding nothing he sighed and closed the spyglass, tucking it safely into his belt. He climbed down the ladder and began swaying again as he walked over to Anamaria, who was at the wheel.  
  
"How far til we reach Port Royale, Luv?" Jack tucked his chin over her shoulder, hiccuping again. She was very used to Jack's ways by now, and she responded in her usual annoyed manner.  
  
"Close enough, Jack. We'll reach the harbor by tomorrow afternoon, evening at the very latest Now get your chin off my shoulder and dont ask me again how long its going to be!"  
  
"All right, all right luv. I'll leave yeh alone fer now." Jack stumbled down the stairs into his cabin and sat on his bed, taking another drink of his precious rum and smiling contentedly.   
  
He then began to look around to find an outfit that could blend in at a fancy party. There werent many choices, mainly just his usual torn up white shirt and tan pants.   
  
But, in one corner of the room was a magnificent coat and suit, something he'd stolen from a wealthy family he had robbed a few years ago. That would have to work; there was definately nothing else he could wear. And he'd have to think of something to do with his hair . . . and that could end up being difficult.  
  
Jack looked over the letter from Will again. Maybe there would be something about it being a costume party. That would definately help him out. It explained that he was invited to come to the party they were arranging for Elizabeth's older sister as long as he was careful to BLEND IN and NOT GET DRUNK.   
  
It didnt really seem like much fun, if you took away his rum, but maybe he would meet some girls. At first Jack had been reluctant, but then he thought about it and decided he should go. After all he had nothing better to do, so why not? He took another drink from his rum bottle and fell backward onto the bed, laying there until he fell asleep."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Kat slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She saw the maid standing there with her hands on her hips, glaring at her and looking annoyed.  
  
"What? What is it?" Kat mumbled tiredly, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Why do I have to get up so early?"  
  
The maid sighed and said "It's NOT early, you silly, lazy girl, it's 11 in the afternoon! I've been trying to wake you for quite a while now. You have to get up and pick out a new dress with your father, the governer."   
  
The maid grabbed her arm and pulled her out of bed and behind the screen in the corner, and continued with her speech as she brushed out her tangled light brown curls.  
  
"You haven't already forgotten, have you? There is a masked ball tonight in YOUR honor. And your about to be late to your appointment to find a dress. Remember, you also have to get your hair and make-up done!"  
  
Kat gasped in horror. How could she be so stupid? This was probably the biggest night of her life so far, and she had nearly FORGOTTEN it!   
  
She helped the maid pull back her tangled hair and rushed out of the room and down the stairs. She arrived in the entry hall panting and sweating, still trying to kick on her left shoe. It wasn't as easy as it looked to run in a corset and high heels!  
  
"Hello father. Elizabeth. Will" Kat panted, doing a clumsy curtsy. I'm ready to go now."  
  
"Why, Kat, you look exhausted. What's wrong?" said the governor, coming over and hugging her. "How's my other daughter?" He smiled and laughed quietly to himself, as if remembering when he was young.  
  
Kat explained everything she had been doing lately to him as they walked down the path to the front door. The guards helped them into the carriage and they drove off to the dressmakers.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
As soon as Jack woke up, he wandered slowly back up to the main deck, blinking in the bright light. Could it really be morning already?  
  
"Anamaria, luv, how long until we-"   
  
"Shut up Jack! I told you, we'll get there soon enough. why dont you take a look through your spyglass again? Then you can be the one to tell me something for a change."   
  
Anamaria had had enough of Captain Jack bothering her, and she wasnt going to let it happen again, Jack knew that, so he reluctantly took out his spyglass and scanned the horizon. Moments later, he brought it back down, grinning.  
  
"Ahh, there it be. Port Royale."  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Kat came back from the dressmakers smiling. She had had a very good time with her father, he was one of the few people who actually listened to her when she talked about her life. The dressmaker had even let her choose any fabric she wanted for her dress, and had it made specifically for her! That was something that didnt happen every day.   
  
When she walked in the front door, Will and Elizabeth were there waiting for her, smiling the special smiles they reserved for one of those times when they were about to have a discussion that Kat would probably dislike, or when they had important news. Those faces were NEVER a good sign.  
  
Kat turned her eyes away from Will and Elizabeth and tried to walk by quickly without being stopped.  
  
"Kat," said Elizabeth said quietly, "after you've put your dress up in your room, would you please come downstairs and talk to us?"  
  
Kat groaned and cursed silently. They'd caught her before she could go and lock herself in her room and refuse to come out. "Ok, ok, ok. I'll be right down!" she replied, trying to sound sweet, but really sounding as if she was about to burst from the tension in her voice.  
  
But, secretly, she really wondered what Will and Elizabeth could have to say to her. She was always curious, even if the news was never good for her.  
  
When she had finished putting her things back in her room, she came back downstairs to find them sitting down to tea.  
  
"Please sit down. We would like to talk to you about the party tonight."  
  
Oh, all right, that didnt sound too bad, Kat thought. But I bet there's something I'm not going to like buried SOMEWHERE in this conversation. But all she said was "Oh, alright then."  
  
"Well," Elizabeth said, looking at her sister in a funny way, "there will be a lot of people at the party, and, ummm,"  
  
"What?" Kat asked nervously.  
  
Elizabeth tried to continue "Ummm, we were thinking, maybe, you should think about getting married. You know, before your too old . . ."  
  
Kat tried to think of something to say, but her mind was completely blank. The room started spinning, and Kat blacked out. 


	3. Fainting, Rum, and a Kiss

Author's Note: C'mon people! send in the reviews. If you like it, tell me. If you dont like it, tell me!  
  
Thanks guys  
  
~*~  
  
Kat reopened her eyes in time to see her Will and her sister, Elizabeth, standing over her saying "Kat! Kat! wake up Kat! Do you think she's alright?"  
  
"Yes, im sure she's fine, probably just in shock, she'll be alright in a minute"  
  
The voices and faces got slowly clearer and Kat sat up on the couch.   
  
She heard muttering behind her and turned to see the doctor leaving. "Oh, now that she's alright, i think I can just be going now, please do call me and tell me how she is later," and then he slammed the door in thier faces. And, when she thought about it, she didnt really blame him, actually. How stupid for her them to call a doctor when she had only fainted!   
  
Slowly, Kat stood, still shaking, and said, "Please excuse me. I think I'll go upstairs and get ready for the ball, if no one minds."   
  
Kat needed a chance to organise her thoughts, and getting ready for the ball was a perfect excuse.   
  
Besides, maybe getting married wasnt so bad, if she found someone she truly liked. And it was only Will and Elizabeth who thought this, so she could always tell them to just leave her alone. It was her choice.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Jack Sparrow walked slowly through the streets of Port Royale, looking for the sort of place that might serve rum to him without asking too many questions. After looking for a while, he finally found a place that looked all right.   
  
The wooden sign hanging from above the doorway was battered and stained, so the place was definately popular with sailors, and it was crowded, so Jack was sure he wouldnt attract too much attention. He sat down at the bar and ordered his usual glass of rum, thinking back on his current quest for treasure.  
  
Jack had been looking for a certain thing lately, but it was very hard to get information on it. From what he had heard, supposedly it was a giant flawless crystal attached to a gold chain, that, when touched by the right person, would give special powers to whoever held it. He had also heard that the person who could unleash the power could only be identified by the mysterious song they woud sometimes sing. Jack hadnt heard the song before, but the old man he had talked to said that when he heard it, he would know it because anyone who heard the song would temporarily fall under its power.  
  
Jack shook himself out of the trance. It was probably just a stupid story, it couldnt be true. But all the same he was still curious. He got up from his chair, paid the man at the counter, and left for the party.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Kat looked at herself in the mirror, smiling softly. It was a few minutes before the ball officially started, and she was waiting upstairs in the hallway until everyone was there and she could make her grand entrance.  
  
Her hair was pulled back into a loose bun and a few of her golden brown curls hung down next to her face, framing it. On her face, a pale pink blush was sprinkled on her cheeks, and her lips were dark red. Kat was wearing the dress she had chosen earlier that day. It was pale blue, trimmed with a darker blue, and the sleeves gathered at the elbows, were they ended. The neckline was low and the skirts were wide, swishing lightly over the floor as she walked. The dress made her feel like an exotic princess, or an angel.  
  
Downstairs, Kat could her the other guests talking and laughing, waiting for the others to arrive. She strained her ears, and she heard the last of the carriages arriving, followed by the sound pf trumpets. It was time for her to enter. Carefully, she gathered her skirts in her hands, and stepped onto the staircase.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Jack entered the party, staring like a madman at all the wealth he saw. Nearly the entire town was here! Or at least, everyone who mattered was there. Glancing around, Jack saw Will, greeting all the guests. Jack walked over to him loudly saying "Will! There ya be, me ol' friend!"  
  
Will glanced over, his eyes widening as the pirate, finally dressed normally, walked drunkedly over. "Jack!" will hissed under his breath, "remember what I said and BLEND IN!"  
  
"Ah, right, mate. Sorry 'bout tha." Jack said apologetically, standing up straighter, and trying to walk in a line without falling.  
  
"And you've been drinking again, I can tell. I told you not to get drunk!" Will pulled his old friend aside to talk to him.  
  
"Well," Jack continued, trying to explain his way out of trouble, "ye said I couldnt get drunk HERE, so i got drunk before i came, ye see." He smiled the same old smile he'd had years ago, and Will couldnt help but smile back.  
  
"Oh, all right," Will decided to just give in. It was useless trying to argue with Jack. "But go say hello to Elizabeth, she's over there." Will pointed into the center of the crowd. "Oh, and be sure to meet her sister, too!" Will shouted after him. Jack just waved his hand to show he'd heard and was quickly lost in the sea of people.  
  
Suddenly, Jack heard the blasting of trumpets and spun around.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," a guard shouted, "MAY I PLEASE INTRODUCE YOU TO . . . . . . THE LADY KAT!"  
  
Then, a woman stepped onto the staircase, and Jack's jaw dropped open. He couldnt take his eyes off her.  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Kat walked slowly through the space in the crowd, smiling back at all of the happy faces, wondering if she knew any of them and who she would be forced to talk to or dance with that she didnt like.   
  
She recognised most of the people there; they were either friends of her father's or their children, a few of her friends were there, and the rest were either important visitors in the town or navy captains. Except one man.   
  
Kat had never seen anyone like him before. He was dressed like everyone else, but his long black dreadlocks were pulled back into a very messy ponytail with beads in it, and he wore eyeliner so thick that it seemed to be blocking his vision.   
  
It took Kat a couple minutes to realise that, not only was she staring at this strange man, but he was staring back. He smiled, showing off his gold teeth, and walked over to her. Before Kat could get away, he was already there.  
  
" 'ello luv." Jack said.   
  
"I, I'm Kat. Kat Swann." Kat stammered. "Who are you?" This strange man was making her very nervous. He couldnt have been invited here . . .could he?  
  
"I be Jack." Jack said. Then, seeing that Kat was still confused, he added, "I'm a friend o' Will's" He looked into her deep blue eyes and saw that she was still afraid of him. "Don't be afraid, luv, I'm not gonna hurt ye."  
  
Somewhere, from the other side of the large room, music started to play, so Jack asked Kat "Would ye care fer a dance, luv?" and before she could reply, he grabbed her by the waist and started to dance.  
  
But Kat was still curious about him. "How is it that you know Will and Elizabeth, sir?" she said the word 'sir' as if it was the last thing she would ever want to call Jack, but she had to.   
  
"Call me Jack, luv. As fer yer sister and her husband, I cant say now how I know 'em. Maybe I'll tell ye later."  
  
"Fine then, JACK. What are you? A criminal? A king? A-" Jack cut her off before she could finish. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "I be a pirate, luv."  
  
Kat jumped back from him, shocked, her eyes widening. She was about to speak when another man came over and began to dance with her, pushing Jack away. Kat was relieved. Finally, the pirate was gone. She didnt think he would be coming back, but, after a few more dances were over, he appeared again.  
  
"What is it luv? Why'd ye run away?" Kat glared at him, but Jack only smiled in response. "I assure ye, luv, I'm harmless."  
  
"I highly doubt that, Jack. You steal, drink, and kill innocent people. I cant think of anything less harmless!"  
  
"Yeh, luv, but it be fun. Ye should try it sometime." Kat put back her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. "ey, luv, I dont think i deserved tha'! Now ye got te pay me back." He grabbed her face with one of his hands and put the other one around her waist, pulling her to him and kissing her. Kat broke free and tried to slap him again, but this time he was ready. He blocked her, laughing.  
  
Kat was so mad she wanted to scream. How dare he! He came to HER house, HER party, and still had the nerve to treat her like that! She stifled a scream and stomped off. Everyone glared at Jack, but he only shrugged and walked off, saying "What? Stop starin'! "   
  
Kat ran up to her bedroom, stopping on the way to quickly excuse herself from the party, stumbling up the stairs and into her room, falling on the bed. She layed there and cried herself to sleep.   
  
~*~Later that night~*~  
  
When Kat woke, it was still dark outside, and the party ---her party--- had moved outside without her. She stepped outside onto her balcony and sat, alone, on the cold marble rail, watching all the other happy couples dancing together. She heard pounding on her door, but she ignored it. Kat removed her shoes and, slowly and carefully, swung her feet over the edge of the balcony and climbed down the wall, using the tall, strong vines there to help her.  
  
Kat padded lightly through the grass on bare feet, the evening summer breeze lifting strands of her hair off her shoulders. Kat wandered through the beautiful garden, and, beginning to forget her sadness started singing softly to herself as she walked.   
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
Jack sat alone on the rim of a glistening fountain, feeling sorry for himself. Now Will and Elizabeth were mad at him, and wouldnt talk to him because the girl he'd been dancing with was Elizabeth's sister, and he had upset her. Not even complete strangers would talk to him because of that. Now he was all alone until the end of the party, and to make matters worse there wasn't any rum.  
  
He put his head in his hands and was about to start singing 'a pirate's life for me' when he heard another song, coming from the maze in the rose bushes.   
  
The song made Jack smile, and he got up to follow it. Maybe whoever was singing would talk to him, but, if not, at least he could listen to the song. He took a few steps into the rose garden and saw a girl turn the corner at the end of the lane.   
  
Jack ran after her, but she was always one twist or turn ahead of him. He had to find her. Nothing could stop him. He wanted to call out, but at the same time he knew he couldn't. If he called out to her, she might stop singing, and that couldn't happen. No matter what, the song could not end. He was in a trance, never falling behind, but never getting closer. Finally, Jack saw a light at the end of the next row, but when he got to the end, the girl was no where. He looked around, and then up, and he just got a glimpse of the girl's heel and the hem of her dress as she went back inside her bedroom.  
  
Jack sighed. She was gone now, and there was nothing he could do about it. He would just have to leave now.  
  
Jack said goodbye to the Turners, ---Will and Elizabeth--- and started the long walk back to his ship. About halfway there, he stopped in his tracks and could have slapped himself in the face. How could he forget?   
  
~*~  
  
HA HA HA!!!!!!!!! Evil Cliffhangers!!!!!!!!! OMG this is actually really fun to make you guys wait! but dont worry the next chapter will be here soon!  
  
Please Read&Review!!!  
  
Thanks! 


	4. Jack's Backup Plan

A very, very, very big apology to anyone who has been reading this! I would have updated sooner, but I just didn't have the time and I want to make sure that any other chapters I write are as good as I can make them! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter at the end!  
  
~*~*~*~ Before: Jack said goodbye to the Turners, ---Will and Elizabeth--- and started the long walk back to his ship. About halfway there, he stopped in his tracks and could have slapped himself in the face. How could he forget?  
  
~*~*~*~ Swaggering along an erratic path towards the port, Jack Sparrow mentally kicked himself over and over again. What an opportunity he had missed! The thing he had been searching years for was finally within his grasp and . . . he had let it slip away in the midst of his drunken stupor.  
  
If it was the last thing he would ever do, Jack vowed to turn this into an advantage. But first, he would need the support of his crew and a few hours of rushed, last-minute scheming.  
  
~*~ (1 hour before) Kat hummed her favorite tune softly to herself, her lips softly mouthing the words, but after a bit of time, she gained confidence and sang louder and louder.  
  
Kat did not remember ever learning this song, but she had known it as long as she could remember. Strangely, though, no one else she had ever met recognized any part of it. It was like nothing anyone had ever heard before, and that was why she liked it. Kat had always been a free spirit, going out of her way to defy others when she wished, and never changing her ideas because of someone else's.  
  
The gentle evening breezes combed through her hair, turning it over and over like a pair of human hands, caressing it and letting it fall softly out of its grasp. Kat ran a finger delicately over one of the many candelabras strewn through the garden and sighed. She wished her life could always be this extravagant. True, she was the daughter of a very wealthy governor, yet she lived a fairly simple life in a little house on the other side of the spacious island. Smirking, Kat remembered wanting to leave home and be on her own as soon as she could manage it.  
  
A little way behind her, Kat heard soft footsteps, and when she lifted her head to look, she saw the reflection of the man who had been harassing her earlier in the evening. Gasping, she lifted her skirts and ran, still subconsciously singing. When she arrived at the foot of her third story window, Kat did not even bother to tie up her skirts; she only climbed the rose trellis as fast as she could go, cutting her palms and the soles of her feet numerous times. Heaving herself ungracefully over the marble banister, she crashed to the ground, cursing, but Kat was back on her feet in an instant to stumble inside and slam the French doors behind her.  
  
Slumping to the ground with her back to the wall, she panted heavily until she caught her breath, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Eventually, Kat found her feet and slipped into her nightgown before she wearily dragged the heavy velvet curtains closed sank into the thick fluffy cloud that was her mattress and closed her eyes yet again.  
  
~*~ A dull orange flame danced from side to side, trying desperately to stay attached to its pale candle in the thickening mist. The harsh ocean waves entered the harbor slightly tamed, rocking the ships to sleep with a steady lull while still reminding them of the awaiting danger in open waters with the occasional creeeeaaak of planks. No sails rustled in this deadly silence, and superstitious sailors with night duty at the fort on the hill shivered at the mere thought of pirates.  
  
Out of the fog, a man takes three cautious steps forward, but his old leather boots make no sound that can be heard through the dead air. Over his shoulder, the man motions slightly for others to follow with a jerk of his head and a finger to his lips to keep silent.  
  
" 'kay, men, follow up tha' hill," he whispered, staring into the distance. "Tha' half o' ye can distract the guards," he motioned to the men on his left, " and this 'alf o' ye is gonna foller me te get tha lass. Savvy?"  
  
The men all nodded, while others whispered "Aye!" before they were hushed. Although no one could see in the fog, Captain Jack Sparrow smiled that same trademark mischievous smile.  
  
~*~*~*~ So, what do ya think? Was it worth the wait? Is there enough dialog in the story? Should I continue this story or start another one? (still PotC of course) Tell me your thoughts, along with any additional comments, and I will be sure to read your wonderful reviews! 


	5. Things that go BUMP in the Night

Sorry that it has been a while since this story got any new updates, but I haven't had very much extra time, and I have had a pretty bad case of writer's block, along with a huge pile of homework that I have barely had enough time to finish without doing anything else.  
  
But I would like to say that I am definitely not abandoning this fic, even though for a while I thought that I might have to.  
  
Also, sorry that the last chapter was so short! I really had no idea that it was that short, because it looked much longer than it really was in the Microsoft word document, and I was in a rush to post something on the site while I had the time and I was hoping that I didn't lose any faithful readers or reviewers!  
  
Please after reading, write me a review! They make me happy and keep me writing the story! I promise that if I get at least 15 reviews on this chapter I wont take more than a week to post chapter 6!  
  
And now . . . DUM DUM DUM!!! The next chapter! Whoooooo-hoooooo!  
  
~*~*~*~ In case you forgot . . . A dull orange flame danced from side to side, trying desperately to stay attached to its pale candle in the thickening mist. The harsh ocean waves entered the harbor slightly tamed, rocking the ships to sleep with a steady lull while still reminding them of the awaiting danger in open waters with the occasional creeeeaaak of planks. No sails rustled in this deadly silence, and superstitious sailors with night duty at the fort on the hill shivered at the mere thought of pirates.  
  
Out of the fog, a man takes three cautious steps forward, but his old leather boots make no sound that can be heard through the dead air. Over his shoulder, the man motions slightly for others to follow with a jerk of his head and a finger to his lips to keep silent.  
  
" 'kay, men, follow up tha' hill," he whispered, staring into the distance. "Tha' half o' ye can distract the guards," he motioned to the men on his left, "and this 'alf o' ye is gonna foller me te get tha lass. Savvy?"  
  
The men all nodded, while others whispered "Aye!" before they were hushed. Although no one could see in the fog, Captain Jack Sparrow smiled that same trademark mischievous smile.  
  
~*~*~*~ Kat woke with a little gasp and sat up in her bed. She had been having a nightmare; she had been standing in a dark hallway, and far, far into the distance in front of her, she saw an illuminated open door, light cascading all around it. Surrounding her were even more doors, but these ones were dark and mysterious. She began to run, overpowered with the urge to get out as soon as possible, but the faster she ran, the faster the light receded into the distance. All around her, the dark doors opened, showing all her friends and family calling to her, and then . . . dying. She tried vainly to break through the doors, but they only slammed in her face when she got too close. There was nothing she could do, but she ran from door to door, screaming and crying, louder and louder, until . . . BANG!  
  
She sat up in her bed, gasping and hysterical, the thought of corpses still fresh in her mind. It was a wonder no one in the house had heard her wild screams, but she was grateful for that. The last thing Kat needed was more nervous friends and family fussing over her as if she were only three.  
  
A powerful gust of wind kicked up, throwing the French doors wide, and Kat jumped to her feet with a shriek as she ran to slam them closed again.  
  
Tears from her nightmare still dripped from her delicate-featured face, and they brightened the color of her eyes to an ethereal sapphire blue.  
  
Kneeling beside the glass doors, Kat watched the tall, regal trees outside sway and groan with the force of the wind sounding as if they might at any minute be ripped from the ground, until suddenly, it was perfectly still again. The sudden change sent shivers up Kat's spine, and she glanced about the room, trying to set her eyes on an object that might help her to unearth some comforting thought from the current turmoil in her mind. Across the room, she spotted a pile of childhood relics; dolls, false strings of pearls, poufy and frilly princess dresses that had never been worn, and a large, decrepit, comforting wooden trunk.  
  
The trunk contained all of the most precious items Kat had possessed as a little girl. They would be of no value to anyone else, yet they held a very special place in her heart. Kat crossed over to it and gently pried it open. Leafing through piles of her own amateur drawings, unusually colored rocks, and wooden figures, a shiny object from the bottom caught her eye.  
  
Drawing it out from the other objects, Kat nearly dropped it in shock. Throwing her hands over her mouth to stifle a gasp, Kat could only stare. In front of her lay a neatly folded set of pirate's clothes, carefully tailored to fit loosely, but well. Beside them lay a finely carved wooden sword, dulled at the tip so it could be used safely by a small child. The shimmer she had spotted had been one of the polished and dented brass buttons across the front.  
  
Now that she saw these, a large part of Kat's youth flooded back into her mind all at once.  
  
Kat had never been interested in girly things, and no matter how polished and proper the gifts her parents showered her in were, she was never quite fond of them. Rather than playing games or having tea parties with girls her own age, Kat had always found a place with the boys. Playing at pirates and soldiers or "borrowing" an apple from a townsperson's fruit cart, Kat had ruled her group of friends with an iron fist. Empty hours that should have been used learning needle point or etiquette had become adventures, and Ekaterina had been shortened to Kat. The pirate clothes had come from a slightly older friend when she was eight or nine, and she had bullied him into obtaining them for her. She had carved the sword herself out of a piece of firewood she had found outside the house in the winter, using her father's expensive silver dagger.  
  
These memories came flooding back into Kat's mind and she sat for a moment, considering whether or not to accept them. True, she had been wild as a child, but years of living alone had tamed her fiery spirit; Kat was much more obedient now. After a moment's thought and a bit of changing views, she mumbled quietly, "I am much too grown up for tales such as these. I should not have been so silly as a child." And with that, she pushed it all from her mind and returned to her bed.  
  
~*~ Captain Jack Sparrow gazed up at the third story window he had looked at just hours before and flooded his mind with his own mental praises. "What a clever one you are, Jack Sparrow," he whispered to himself, "this plan is absolutely genius."  
  
Grinning like a madman, he gave out the next order to his men. "'right, so, here's tha plan. We're gonna climb up tha'. . ." he struggled to find the word he wanted, but finally gave up and pointed to the rose trellis "thing. Four o' ye will wait on tha roof, an' ye," he said, motioning to Mr. Gibbs and another man, "will wait here wit' me. Ye three'll get in an' grab the lass. Savvy?" he finished.  
  
"Aye, captain!" the crew whispered mischievously. Meanwhile, Jack headed back to the Black Pearl to await his captive.  
  
~*~ Just as Kat was about to drift off into a pleasant sleep, she heard a gigantic creak from somewhere above her head, and she shrank back into the many pillows decorating her extravagant bed.  
  
She was about to pass off the sound as an act of the wind again, when she heard voices from outside her window. Quickly, she jerked the thin white sheet over her head, and then slowly lowered it again.  
  
The window was open.  
  
Frightened, Kat burrowed deeper into her many thick, soft blankets. A moment's silence and then . . . there it was again. The same voices.  
  
For a moment, Kat thought she might be hallucinating, her provoked mind turning the reflection of a teddy into something menacing. But after a moment, Kat was sure that she did see something, in the corner of her large room. Staring at it for a moment, it stayed still and then . . . twitched. Kat was sure that it had, she had seen it, and it was not a trick being played on her by her betraying eyes.  
  
Kat had been concentrating on the shadow so intently that she had forgotten to keep her other eye open for trouble. Suddenly, a large, meaty hand shot out from behind her and held tightly over Kat's mouth, preventing her from screaming. Then, the shadow she had seen before showed itself more clearly and whispered "'Ello, poppet."  
  
No matter how violently Kat struggled with her captors, she couldn't break free. They tied her up and gagged her, but not before she managed to claw at a few of them, which drew strings of harsh curses.  
  
They tied a long rope to her waist, and proceeded to lower her down, bit by bit.  
  
Screaming at the top of her lungs, or at least that is what Kat would have been doing if she weren't gagged, Kat thought to herself, isn't this wonderful. What could have been the best night of my twenty years of life was first ruined by a pirate, and now, I being kidnapped. Isn't this wonderful! Don't I just love my life right now!  
  
~*~ Captain Jack Sparrow sat, reclining in a partially torn velvet armchair he had dragged up onto deck from his quarters a few minutes earlier. He was fidgeting uncontrollably with anticipation: he couldn't wait to see the lass's face when she found out it was him behind this devious plot, yet at the same time he felt strangely . . .guilty? After all, it was unfair to the poor girl to have all this happen at once . . . Jack slapped himself a few times in the face to shake off all feelings of sympathy.  
  
"AnnaMaria, get me ano'er bottle o' rum!" he shouted to AnnaMaria, who was waiting below decks, preparing dinner for the crew when the pirates returned from their current mission.  
  
Jack sighed under his breath, shifting his feet beneath him. Any minute now . . . he thought to himself impatiently. Those blunderin' fools, probably stop't a' a tavern by now . . .  
  
~*~ Kat stumbled from pirate to pirate, tripping at every possible moment on her tightly knotted bonds.  
  
"Excuse me, umm, could you please . . ." Kat was cut off as the man she spoke to pushed her on to the next man. "If it's all right will you please cut . . ."  
  
"Nah, 'pologies lass, capt'ns orders . . . gotta stay tied" a drunken man mumbled to her shoving her away again.  
  
Suddenly, Kat got an idea. Instead of protesting weakly to a deaf audience, she simply plopped herself down onto the dirty road, wincing as her fine satin nightgown made contact with the filth below her sore bare feet.  
  
The men walked for a while without noticing her absence, and Kat was finally beginning to think she had accomplished her purpose. Finally! They have left me! Now I have not only solved the problem of walking without my legs, but I am free of those disgusting people! Now the only problem is . . . I have no way to get back tied up like this, and I am afraid that I am quite vulnerable here. . .  
  
~*~ "'et's take 'er back ta' the Captain, and afta' tha' we can get some rum!" shouted one extremely drunken man.  
  
"Aye!" chorused the others together. "we can fina'ly get a night o' fun!"  
  
It was then that the men realized Kat, or, more accurately, her absence.  
  
"'Ey!?!?! Where's tha' girl? Dammit!!! Damn 'er to 'ell!!!" those were just a few remarks some of the men made, before proceeding to retrace their steps to relocate the missing Kat. After turning a few more corners, they spotted her, sitting smugly in the mud as if it were her throne of triumph, still trussed up like a thanksgiving turkey.  
  
Damn it, Kat thought, her proud face falling. They've found me again. Now I'll just have to go along with it . . .  
  
When the men attempted to shove Kat to her feet, she refused. "If you intend to kidnap me, lower me upside down from a balcony, and then force me to walk handicapped while being abused by you lot, you are very much mistaken. I am a lady of dignity, and I will insist upon being treated like one!"  
  
For a moment, the only reaction to Kat's speech was a few heads tilted in confusion, until a tall, heavily muscled and tattooed man with a shaved head walked over, threw Kat over his shoulder, and continued on his way to the Black Pearl, despite all her struggles. The other men simply shrugged and followed, continuing their talk of plans for later in the night.  
  
~*~ By now, Jack had begun to pace back and forth, snapping at remaining crew members out of sheer impatience, even if they had done nothing wrong.  
  
Suddenly, out of the fog, Jack spotted the remainder of his crew. A broad smile broke over his face, but he was careful to hide it quickly as he approached his crew, still feigning annoyance and arrogance. Pulling one man aside, he asked in an exasperated tone "Well, wha' took ye so long, man?"  
  
The man only replied, "Tried to runaway, tha' one. 'ad ta go back an get 'er." This left Jack as the confused one now. How could she run away tied up like that? Before Jack had a chance to ask questions, the man walked away and went below decks, seizing his chance for s good night's rest.  
  
~*~ Kat was thrown carelessly to the decks, and she winced in pain, wishing and praying with all her mind that she could be somewhere else, anywhere else. She was bruised all over, tired, and not to mention on an unknown pirate ship. She lay in a heap, refusing to move or look up. A steady thunk, thunk, thunk, sound got louder and louder, reverberating off a pair of boots hitting the deck with every step, coming closer until they were directly before her. Kat moaned pitifully, trying to act her way into some better treatment. Kat had always been a good actress.  
  
A heavily ringed, tanned and dirty hand reached down and cupped her chin gently, lifting and tilting her head to face upwards.  
  
When Kat saw the face looking back at her, she froze, anger and shock coursing through her sore body. The last tear she had left after the events of the night trickled down her muddy cheek, and she managed a weak "Y-y-you . . . , I-I-I, b-but . . . Will . . . f-friend?" before she fainted, deadly still at Jack Sparrow's feet.  
  
~*~*~*~ Whoo hoo! My longest chapter ever in this story! Please read and review to tell me what you think of it! What do you think will happen later in the story between Kat and Jack? Got any opinions or ideas for what should happen next in the story? Your reviews make me so happy, please leave me one to inspire me to continue the story!!! 


	6. Another Rude Awakening

Okay!! I'm on a roll! Three chapters in one weekend! I think I'll be writing a few more this weekend too, because I have a four day weekend and not really anything better to do. Besides, this is way more fun anyway.  
  
Enjoy this chapter and leave me a pretty little review when you're done with it! Pweeeeze Pweeeeeeze Pweeeeze wif a chewwie on top?  
  
~*~*~*~ We left off at: Kat was thrown carelessly to the decks, and she winced in pain, wishing and praying with all her mind that she could be somewhere else, anywhere else. She was bruised all over, tired, and not to mention on an unknown pirate ship. She lay in a heap, refusing to move or look up. A steady thunk, thunk, thunk, sound got louder and louder, reverberating off a pair of boots hitting the deck with every step, coming closer until they were directly before her. Kat moaned pitifully, trying to act her way into some better treatment. Kat had always been a good actress.  
  
A heavily ringed, tanned and dirty hand reached down and cupped her chin gently, lifting and tilting her head to face upwards.  
  
When Kat saw the face looking back at her, she froze, anger and shock coursing through her sore body. The last tear she had left after the events of the night trickled down her muddy cheek, and she managed a weak "Y-y-you . . . , I-I-I, b-but . . . Will . . . f-friend?" before she fainted, deadly still at Jack Sparrow's feet.  
  
~*~ Jack stared blankly at the limp form in front of him and sighed. Bending down, he gently lifted the sleeping Kat into his arms and carried her into his quarters.  
  
Jack lit a dim oil lamp with his free hand and laid Kat on his bed. For a moment, he sat there unmoving, content to simply stare at the beautiful thing before him. After all these years . . . he thought to himself, I finally found what I'm looking for. No more blind searching.  
  
Rising from his desk chair, he crossed to the door, went outside, and locked the door behind him, reminding himself that it would only be until they were safely away from any help.  
  
~*~ Slosh. Swish, thud. Blub, blub, blub. Swish, slosh. Blub, blub, thud, creak.  
  
The sounds of the ship lolling about beneath her calmed Kat, and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, blocking out everything but the serenity she now felt in her mind. A moment later, the agony that plagued her tortured soul returned, along with a pounding headache and the painful realization of where she really was and how she got there.  
  
Reluctantly, Kat pried open each eye, taking in her surroundings. The room around her was dimly lit, and in one corner lay a mahogany desk, cluttered hopelessly with a collection of maps, charts, and a sturdy ship's log. She was lying on a large, deep red velvet bed, also with a mahogany frame, complete with curtains and pillows to match the bedspread. Various other furniture lay strewn about the room, but with a sort of quirky order to it.  
  
Kat sat up and looked to her left as well, but as soon as she had, she regretted it. Quickly flopping back down and closing her eyes, Kat hoped that Jack Sparrow hadn't noticed she was awake yet. No such luck, however.  
  
"G'mornin, luv," Jack declared good-naturedly, lifting his hat from over his chocolaty brown eyes. Kat chose not to respond to his greeting. "Aright then, don' talk te me, lass. S'yer loss anywa'"  
  
There was a moment of silence, and Jack shrugged, but then Kat sat up again, leaning heavily on her wrists. "How could you?" she pleaded, softly at first. "I never liked you much from the beginning, but I never thought that you would do something like this. You said you were Will's friend." Kat fought not to let herself cry again, but it was a losing battle.  
  
"Hmmmph!" Jack grunted amusedly, and then continued. "Tha' was an odd thing te think, luv." He seemed lost for words, so he finished lamely "can't imagine wha' put tha' idea in yer pretty lil 'ead."  
  
Kat's mouth fell open, and she sat for a minute, completely taken aback. Her mind felt miles behind reality, and she had no idea how to react to this statement. In a flash, she found her voice and her strength, and in the same instant she hurled a large, intricate glass and gold clock directly at Jack's head, shouting "Get out!!!! Get out get out get OUT!!!!!!" Kat shrieked at the top of her lungs until her voice cracked and sent her in to an unstoppable bout of coughing.  
  
Jack was jolted unpleasantly out of his daze as a large clock shattered on the wall, just inches from his head. "'Ey!!!" Jack shouted, not understanding what he had done to provoke this reaction. "Wha' was tha' fer?" Picking up his had and coat, he threw his arms over his head and sprinted from the room, deciding to let Kat have her fit without endangering himself.  
  
~*~ Elizabeth slipped her narrow feet into a pair of slippers and opened the door slowly and quietly, making sure not to wake the still-sleeping Will. Padding softly down the richly carpeted hallway, she knocked on the door to Kat's room.  
  
She waited a while, but after a minute or two of no answer, she folder over the edge of the carpet, removing a hidden key from beneath a loose floorboard. Elizabeth opened the door slowly, and what she saw inside her sister's bedroom was a surprise that she was entirely unprepared for.  
  
The spare key dropped to the ground, from out of Elizabeth's hand to the floor in less than a second. Soon to follow it was Elizabeth herself.  
  
Blinking slowly, Elizabeth got to her feet and ran back to her own room.  
  
"Will!" she shrieked. "It's Kat! She's gone! Someone's kidnapped her! Come quickly! Get the guards!"  
  
Before a minute had passed, the entire Swann household had crammed into the spacious room, stepping tentatively around the clutter of the floor. "Look," Elizabeth continued sadly, "everything has been knocked over. Someone came in here, and then they took her away. And look outside!" she crossed to the French doors, stepping around the toppled chairs and torn down curtains. "There's her necklace. She loves that thing. I know she would never take that off. Besides, the grass and the other plants there are trampled. She's gone . . ." tears began to trickle down Elizabeth's cheeks, and Will came over to comfort her while the guards sent a messenger to the fort. By afternoon, every ship in the royal navy would be in open waters, searching until Kat was found.  
  
~*~ Out on deck, Jack stood at the wheel, directing the crew, deaf to the pounding and crashing coming from the double doors leading to his quarters.  
  
Overhead, sails flapped in the wind and masts creaked, swinging from side to side and stretching the ropes that held everything together. Ahhhhh, the sounds of the open ocean, Jack thought to himself, sighing contentedly. I guess its safe to let the Kat out of the bag now that we're far enough away from the port.  
  
~*~ Kat threw herself against the double doors again and again, gritting her teeth against the pain. For what felt like the millionth time, she took a few steps backward and ran again, only this time, instead of her bruised shoulder hitting against hard wood, she proceeded to fly through the doors. For a moment, only shock and exhilaration filled her mind, that is, until she hit the deck and skidded ten yards, rubbing the skin of her arm raw.  
  
Nearby, Jack stood with his arms crossed, snickering cruelly. For a moment, he did nothing, but then he crossed over to her and offered her his hand, trying to keep a straight face. In response, Kat spit in his face and pushed him, only to continue her assault on him.  
  
The crew stood by, unsure of whether or not to help their captain, trying to get to an angle where they could safely pull Kat away without causing themselves any harm. Feet and fists flew, pummeling every inch of flesh they could reach. Jack held up one arm to cover his face, and with the other, he tried to reach for something to drive her off with.  
  
When she had had enough, Kat drew back, out of breath, and was quickly surrounded by the crew. Jack stumbled backward, holding one hand against his throbbing cheek, cursing under his breath.  
  
"Lock 'er up," he slurred angrily, pointing over to the second set of double doors; the ones that lead to the mess hall, the crew's quarters, and the brig. Shuffling through his many pockets, he flung a set of bronze keys to the floor and swaggered back to his quarters, slamming the double doors behind him with a bang.  
  
Kat stared, unable to grasp the weight of what she had just done, but she was quickly dragged away by two crew members, through the set of double doors, and below decks. The stench there was overpowering; Kat had to fight to keep herself from throwing up all over the front of her already filthy nightgown. After being forced to wade the length of the ship through almost a foot of filthy water, Kat was thrown into a crude metal cage with nowhere to sit or sleep, no food, and no light.  
  
As soon as she heard the door close, Kat dropped to the ground and cried, harder than she had ever cried before. Could things possibly be any worse? She thought to herself.  
  
She didn't know how long she sat there, but after a while, she decided to make an oath to herself. No matter what, she would not give up, she would be strong, and she had shed her last tear for now. It was time to become the girl she was as a child again.  
  
~*~*~*~ I've got one thing to say to you guys . . . R&R!!! You know what that means . . . press the pretty little button! You know you want to . . . . 


	7. Injuries and Apologies

I am running out of things to say in the author's notes . . . this is really sad. There are two options though: I can ramble on and on about stupid things, or I could get straight to the story. And the votes are in . . . continue with the story is the winner!  
  
Oh yeah and I have decided to make Jack about 30 in this fic . . . I know he isn't really, but in my story Kat is about 21-23 and that makes it less of an age difference . . . besides I just want to anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~ Last chapter: "Lock 'er up," he slurred angrily, pointing over to the second set of double doors; the ones that lead to the mess hall, the crew's quarters, and the brig. Shuffling through his many pockets, he flung a set of bronze keys to the floor and swaggered back to his quarters, slamming the double doors behind him with a bang.  
  
Kat stared, unable to grasp the weight of what she had just done, but she was quickly dragged away by two crew members, through the set of double doors, and below decks. The stench there was overpowering; Kat had to fight to keep herself from throwing up all over the front of her already filthy nightgown. After being forced to wade the length of the ship through almost a foot of filthy water, Kat was thrown into a crude metal cage with nowhere to sit or sleep, no food, and no light.  
  
As soon as she heard the door close, Kat dropped to the ground and cried, harder than she had ever cried before. Could things possibly be any worse? She thought to herself.  
  
She didn't know how long she sat there, but after a while, she decided to make an oath to herself. No matter what, she would not give up, she would be strong, and she had shed her last tear for now. It was time to become the girl she was as a child again.  
  
~*~ Kat should never have done what she had done, but it was too late now. She would have to bear the weight of her mistakes, and somehow find a way to continue. First off, she had to make amends with Jack, because there was no way that she would be able to survive the entire voyage to wherever they were headed in the midst of all the filth around her. Also, her chances of survival were much greater if she could somehow get back on the good side of the ship's captain.  
  
Kat got to her feet quickly, forgetting her surroundings. Her already bruised and abused head screamed in pain as it collided with the sharp metal bars. Cursing under her breath, Kat sat back down and waited. She waited for hours and hours, until finally a lone candle flame snaked its way down the creaky ladder, bouncing around and growing larger and larger.  
  
"Hello?" she questioned uncertainly to the approaching figure. "I, I need to be taken to the captain. Right away. Can you help me?"  
  
The man only laughed under his breath, saying, "Hmmph. Tha's a good un. Ye, thinking ye'll be allowed ter leave 'ere, after wha' ye did ter tha cap'n. Hmmph." He placed a dented metal plate on the floor, and it floated for a minute before Kat snatched it up, shoving it mouthful by mouthful down her throat.  
  
Before the man left, Kat stuttered, "Wait! Wait! I wanted to see the captain to . . . apologize!" she said the last word with a disdain oozing from every syllable.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, the man contemplated her situation, before replying "I s'pose . . . but ye'll 'ave to be 'andcuffed the 'ole time."  
  
Kat did a mental victory dance, fighting to control her excitement, and reminding herself to stay cool and remember that the worst part of the battle was yet to come. The man walked over to unlock Kat's cell door and then cuffed her hands, leading her up the steep ladder and catching her when she stumbled.  
  
The bright afternoon light left Kat blinking, but she was soon plunged into semi-darkness again as she crossed the sun bathed deck and entered through the other set of double doors, into Jack's cabin.  
  
Inside, the room had undergone a magnificent transformation. Now, the deep red velvet curtains were drawn shut, all of the delicate objects and decorations that had been scattered about the room were either shattered on the floor or nowhere to be found. There was no light but a single candle, burning low on the desk. Circled around the bed were AnnaMaria, Mr. Gibbs, and a surgeon, all staring down at the figure in the bed and looking grim.  
  
Kat gasped; she had never meant to seriously hurt anyone, she had just been angry. Within a second, she was kneeling beside the bed, looking as worried as everyone else.  
  
"Please," Kat begged earnestly, "give me a moment with him. I- have some unfinished business here." The others looked at her with suspicion reflecting in their eyes, but finally rose to their feet and left Kat and Jack alone.  
  
As soon as the doors closed, Kat inspected the damage she had done. Jack's face was heavily bruised, and he sported two black eyes, along with various cuts and scrapes. Did I do all of this? Kat was horrified at her own strength, and decided it was the least she could do to take care of Jack until he could at least see out of one of his swollen, purple eyes.  
  
Kat reached out a trembling finger and tenderly stroked the side of Jack's face, brushing a few loose strands of hair behind his ear. In her other hand, Kat held Jack's hand, which was equally bruised after it had been used to protect his head.  
  
In a bucket of clean, warm water near the bedside table, Kat found a damp rag, which she used to sponge off the dried blood from Jack's face and arms. After the rag was blood soaked and his face was clean, Kat diced up chunks of meat to lie across the bruises and prevent further swelling.  
  
A tear trickled slowly down Kat's cheek, and she wished she could take back everything she had done to him. Quietly, she whispered under her breath, "I'm so sorry. For everything. Honestly. I know it may not mean much to you, but I really do mean it . . ." Kat trailed off.  
  
It started with a hum, but little by little, she sang louder and louder, the same haunting melody as before.  
  
~*~ The raucous yet peaceful crashing of the waves against the figurehead of the Black Pearl combined with the pleading cries of the seagulls and the flapping of the sails was enough to calm the most troubled of pirates, and Captain Jack Sparrow was no exception.  
  
As he lay back casually, propped up by the many pillows, he listened to Kat sing and forgot all his problems, losing himself in her melodious yet wraithlike harmony.  
  
~*~ Kat lay back on the couch, close by the bed so she could keep one eye on Jack. She closed her eyes, still singing, and didn't notice that Jack was awake and watching her, unworried by her presence.  
  
After a moment, she stopped singing, and was jolted into reality by a familiar voice. "Very good, lass." Jack smiled at her, clapping his hands quietly.  
  
Kat flinched as Jack clapped his hands the first time, expecting to be hit or threatened, but when she realized that Jack had been sincere, she only sat, eyes sending out mistrustful glances and mouth gaping. "But, what about last night?" Kat questioned, squinting her eyes.  
  
Jack's eyebrows shot up towards his hairline and he winked, smiling suggestively. "Wha' abou' las' night, luv?"  
  
Kat gasped and pulled back her hand, about to slap him, before she remembered not only that it would be wrong to hit an injured man, but that similar actions had earned her a trip to the brig before. In spite of how distracting she found Jack's look, she tried shakily to continue. "'Lock 'er in the brig'" she quoted, stuttering slightly.  
  
In reaction, Jack only tiled his head, not understanding what she meant. He motioned with his free hand for her to continue, but Kat couldn't speak because of confusion. She struggled for words for a moment, before simply running a finger along her cheek. Jack did the same and winced, biting his lip and turning his head when he saw that his finger, as well as the bandage on his chest and the recently-fresh sheets, was now soaked with blood.  
  
Again, Kat turned her cheek and squinted her eyes, expecting a beating. But it never came. When she opened her eyes, Kat just saw Jack, still sitting in the bed, and giving her a look of self-importance and concern. Kat wasn't sure which, though. She blinked at him, trying to look as if nothing had happened.  
  
Shaking his head, Jack ignored her strange reaction. What is wrong with this girl? She seemed normal when I met her . . . he thought to himself before shaking off the uneasy feeling it gave him. "Got tha' from stayin' with tha' royal navy. No' very nice with prisoners." Jack smirked ironically, thinking and neither are pirates, too bad for you. His eyes glazed over at this last thought, and Kat pouted at him in an annoyed way. I just know you're thinking dirty thoughts, Jack Sparrow, and if you would admit to yourself that you know where those bruises really came from, it would be in your best interest to stop.  
  
"But-" Kat protested, before she was cut off.  
  
"I know, give credit te those tha' ave earned it," Jack added. Oh no, Kat felt her mind spinning rapidly out of control at the prospect of what he might do to her now. Now I'm really going to get it. "Ye did slap me, once or twice. No matter." Why does she look so guilty? Jack thought. She hasn't done anything, not that I know of. Of course, she really was the one that hit me, but, she doesn't belong in the brig for that . . . she's sorry, and when I woke up this morning, she was singing . . . that same song as before . . .  
  
~*~*~*~ Another short chapter, I know. Sorry, I'll write a longer one next time, R&R, you all know the drill. But this time, if you review, leave me with an idea for what to do with the story (I already have a basic plan: they are going on an adventure, Kat starts to like Jack, the royal navy gets mixed up in it, and Jack gets the opportunity to prove himself. I can't tell you any more, because that would ruin the story, but that is the basic idea.) or give me constructive criticism. I love that stuff. Complements are cool to though. (  
  
v Read & Review v 


	8. Forgive and Forget

It's been a while. A very long while, come to think of it. sheesh I had to re-read my own story to remember the plot! But I said I wouldn't abandon this fic... yet, sooo... Enough stalling. This is where we left off:  
  
Shaking his head, Jack ignored her strange reaction. What is wrong with this girl? She seemed normal when I met her . . . he thought to himself before shaking off the uneasy feeling it gave him. "Got tha' from stayin' with tha' royal navy. No' very nice with prisoners." Jack smirked ironically, thinking and neither are pirates, too bad for you. His eyes glazed over at this last thought, and Kat pouted at him in an annoyed way. I just know you're thinking dirty thoughts, Jack Sparrow, and if you would admit to yourself that you know where those bruises really came from, it would be in your best interest to stop.  
  
"But-" Kat protested, before she was cut off.  
  
"I know, give credit te those tha' ave earned it," Jack added. Oh no, Kat felt her mind spinning rapidly out of control at the prospect of what he might do to her now. Now I'm really going to get it. "Ye did slap me, once or twice. No matter." Why does she look so guilty? Jack thought. She hasn't done anything, not that I know of. Of course, she really was the one that hit me, but, she doesn't belong in the brig for that . . . she's sorry, and when I woke up this morning, she was singing . . . that same song as before . . .  
  
Kat frowned, looking at Jack with her eyes narrowed, unsure of his new motives. Okay, this is a big step forward for me, but, WHAT'S IN IT FOR YOU? "I-" Kat exhaled sharply and shook her head, brushing her hair out of her eyes, mentally putting the previous day's events back in order. "I guess I just... I don't see what you mean..." she finished lamely. Worried that she might be missing something, she quickly interjected, "I mean, do you, not remember or what?" the last few words shot out in one breath like forks out of a canon. (A/N: sorry I just couldn't resist, it was in the movie... and I couldn't think of anything else to say without sounding to inarticulate. AHEM back to the story...)  
  
Jack tilted his head and gave her a look that clearly said, You gotta be kidding me... Psycho. Before grinning, be he remained silent, staring at her good-naturedly. Kat, meanwhile, started to panic under Jack's intense gaze and started to fidget, pulling at the hem of her tattered nightgown and examining her fingernails. The awkward moment lasted nearly a minute before Kat couldn't take it any longer. "Well, say SOMETHING!!!" She erupted, throwing her arms skyward. "This is a VERY awkward moment for me if you haven't noticed."  
  
Laughing softly and quickly stopping to wince and put a hand to the bandages on his chest, Jack finally spoke; "Sorry, luv, s' just I was havin' fun watchin' yer lil' moment there. But, if yer done, I don' see why I should stay quiet, eh?" His lips curled up in a smile as his eyebrows shot up under his bandanna, and he winked suggestively.  
  
Curse you and your cheeky smile, Jack Sparrow, Kat thought, grinning. If you don't stop that I just might- KAT! She stopped herself before the last thought had a chance to fully form in her head and drew a dainty white hand over her sparkling blue eyes, but not before she could hide a faint blush. Hoping that Jack hadn't and wouldn't notice this, she carefully peeked out from under her hand at Jack's bare chest and gasped. "JACK! You're bleeding again!" Kat stood up and glanced around the room hastily, and cursed when she didn't see any more bandages. Where did the crew put those when they left? Glancing down at her stained, tattered, dirty nightgown, an idea popped into Kat's head. Well, it's not as if it's going to survive this little expedition anyway, and he is bleeding pretty badly...  
  
Without leaving time for second thoughts, Kat glanced up at a confused Jack one last time before gritting her teeth and ripping off most of the skirt on her silk nightgown and tearing it into strips. Daddy will always take me back to Paris for a new one, right? Kat sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed some of the cloth to the gouge marks on Jack's shoulder. They both winced, Jack from the pain, and Kat from realizing how deep the scratches were.  
  
"Did I do this?" when she spoke this time, Kat's voice was barely a whisper, and she scooted away from Jack a little to stand up. When Jack only shrugged and looked to the floor, she reached out a hand to brush a finger against his arm. "...Jack?"  
  
Jack looked up at her and saw sympathetic, sorry eyes and softly pouting lips. After considering this, Jack took her hand, scrutinizing her fingers for a moment, and replied, "Well, t'wasn't only ye, but aye, tha' part was." he indicated his right shoulder. "I coulda stopped ye if I need'd te." Following this statement, he winked at Kat, but she wouldn't smile just yet.  
  
Pulling her hand away and taking another step back, Kat cast her eyes to the rocking wooden floor. (A/N: they ARE on a boat ya know) "Then why didn't you..." her voice was now barely audible, and Jack had to strain his ears to hear her. She was clearly feeling very guilty, and Jack took notice of this.  
  
"I neva' hurt a lass. 'Sides, I ken take et. Nothin' ol' Capt'n Jack's never seen a'fore." He grinned up at her again, showing off a few gold teeth. "An' if ye sing tha' song again, ye's completely forgiven. Is 'at a deal?"  
  
Kat looked out at the dirty ring covered hand that suddenly shot out in front of her, surprised. Smiling, she took it, and settled back into the trance-like state necessary for the words of her special song to come to her.  
  
Later Sighing, Kat opened her tired eyes as she came to the last few notes of the song. Lying on the red-velvet curtained bed, Jack had fallen asleep. For a moment, Kat sat there, just watching him breathe before standing to go. I'll just let him rest... he can heal faster that way... She reached out her hand and felt the cold steel of the doorknob under her fingers before she doubled back to the bed. After an awkward moment of standing, unsure, she sank down to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning over Jack. Her delicate hand pushed a messy lock of hair out of the sleeping man's eyes, and she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. But...  
  
Kat's eyes shot open as she felt Jack's lips on her own. He was grinning up at her, wide awake and staring. Kat felt her face flush bright red as she pulled away and mumbled, "I- I have to g-g-go n-now... I guess I'll s-see y-y- you later..." she trailed off, slowly coming to her senses before she bolted to the door, pulling it tightly closed behind her as she breathed in the fresh outside air.  
  
"This is going to be one hell of a trip..." if I ever make it back home... Kat sank down to the deck, sighing, her back against the door, and she swore for one of the first times in her life.  
  
A/N: This is where I'm going to end it! Okay so how did you like it? It has been a while, so I'm hoping I haven't lost my magic powers! Just kidding I'm not that crazy... heh heh heh... So anyway what did you think? What was Kat going to think? get your minds out of the gutter! sheesh you people are impossible! And by the way, sorry for making Jack sound like a Canadian with the whole "eh?" thing in the beginning. No offense to Canadians though, you guys are great!  
  
READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL NOT UPDATE FOR A VERY VERY VERY LONG TIME!!!!! I AM SO SERIOUS! PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON! 


End file.
